This invention relates to framing systems and, more particularly, to connectors for interconnecting elongated frame members into structurally stable, freestanding frames, building frame modules, lattice-type framework and the like.
Space structures may be defined as two and three-dimensional assemblies of elements resisting loads which can be applied at any point, inclined at any angle to the surface of the structure and acting in any direction. These structures can be built up economically from simple prefabricated units, in most cases of standard size and shape. Such units, mass produced in the factory, can be easily and rapidly assembled on site by semi-skilled labor. At the same time, the small size of the units simplifies greatly the problems of handling and transportation.
Many things influenced the rapid recent development of space frames, including the reduction in the complexity of analysis of such systems and in the joining of several members in space at different angles. These difficulties have been overcome by several present day connectors produced mainly for prefabricated steel or aluminum structures. Through mass production, their cost has been reduced and their use enables the erection of highly complex space structures by semi-skilled personnel.
A connector is the most important part of any prefabricated system and the final commercial success relies directly on its effectiveness and simplicity. Many different types of connectors have been proposed for space structures; some of them have been used in practice, but only a few have survived the test of time.
Heretofore, designers have tried to produce a universal connector suitable for many types of structures, but have ended up with an unnecessarily complex connector consisting of too many parts.
Thus, a need exists for a connector and the resulting framing structure which has the advantage of flexibility in use, yet is simple to manufacture and easy to use by semi-skilled personnel.